Perverted Possession
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the anime. With Koguburo defeated, the Night Troop leaves the Sumimura house and both Yoshimori and Tokine moves on to defend Karasumori, with Yoshimori developing more feelings toward Tokine. However, Tokiko still disapproves it due to her family being rivals with Yoshimori's family. Then a hybrid human/ayakashi takes a liking to Tokine and hatches a plan to TAKE her.
1. Perverted Observation

**Perverted Possesion**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by x and Sunrise

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Kekkaishi fanfic, and while my previous fic, Showering Romance is quite a hit, I recently received a few reviews, asking for a follow-up.

While Showering Romance is already concluded, a new idea popped in to my head and decided to try out a new story, and while this may have romance, there is also drama as it would involve Tokiko seemingly opposing what she perceives as a BLOSSOMING DEVELOPMENT between Tokine and Yoshimori, due to her dislike to the Sumimura family due to being rivals.

Also, another element of drama is that an antagonist will show up and decided to have some fun in tormenting both Yoshimori and Tokine, in which you'll find out soon once the next upcoming chapters come in to play.

Lastly, this is M-rated…and I can tell that you got the drift…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Yuganda kansatsu**_

At the headquarters of the Shadow Organization's Council of Twelve, **Ichirou Ogi** is alone and appeared to be talking to someone, as voices can be heard, the scene shows that they are discussing about the apparent defeat of Koguburo, especially the defeat of its leader and Kaguro. The unseen persons are discussing about what to do next, now that Masamori Sumimura is rebelling against Ogi and has a feeling that Ogi might get exposed.

As the others are wondering on how to keep Masamori and his Night Troop at bay, one of the unseen persons suggested that they try and target one of Masamori's family members, which the others took interest, seeing this as a way to discourage Masamori from rebelling against Ogi..

"So you're suggesting that we target one of Masamori's relatives…?"

"Yes."

"What made you think about that?"

"Despite his tough-looking image, Masamori still care for his family…and we can use that to our advantage."

"And you think that would work?"

"There's no harm in trying, no?"

"How dull…"

"Whatever…we must ensure that Masamori and his Night Troops do not ruin our plans…we already come this far…we have lost a potential ally…we cannot afford to waste another opportunity…"

However, the villains are unaware that Masamori are already suspecting Ogi of treachery, however, he still lacks evidence, and as they discussed about what to do and how to break Masamori, Ogi was holding Masamori's family picture, and he glances at the portrait of Yoshimori and Tokimori. He observed it carefully as he seemed to have developed an idea.

-x-

The scene shifts at Karasumori where **Yoshimori Sumimura** and **Tokine Yukimura** are doing their usual rounds, finding and defeating any Ayakashi that are lurking around the academy, making sure there are no innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire, so that there won't be any casualties and keeping unwanted injuries to a minimum.

Yoshimori is serious in dealing with this situation after the death of Gen Shishio, and following the apparent defeat of **Koguburo** , life seemed to move on after the defeat of Kaguro, and the Night Troop members began to move out of the Sumimura house. Since Kaguro is defeated, Yoshimori felt at peace as he believed that Gen can finally rest, and now he can focus on defeating the Ayakashi that are invading Kasumori.

He then saw Tokine is being pinned down by an Ayakashi that resembled an octopus, and as Yoshimori rushes in to help, another Ayakashi showed up, and this one resembled a jellyfish, and as its tentacles put hold on Yoshimori, the Ayakashi began stinging him with electricity-laced poison, and he is slowly being pinned down.

Tokine saw this and showed great concern for her PARTNER, and as she rushes towards the captive Yoshimori, the octopus-Ayakashi grabbed her, its tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles, holding them at separate directions, thus preventing her from moving and getting leverage, and Yoshimori was slowly being poisoned by jellyfish venom as he is slowly being paralyzed.

Tokine screamed at Yoshimori to fight back and not give in.

"Yoshimori!"

"T-Tokine…"

"Fight back!"

"Don't die!"

"…"

"You got to live!"

"T-trying…"

"Yoshimori!"

By then another octopus-like Ayakashi showed up, and this one seemed to have taken an interest in Tokine, and uses its tentacles to undress her upper garment until she is bare, and Tokine stared wide-eyed in horror as she guessed what the Ayakashi is planning to do.

The Ayakashi grinned as he stared at Tokine's chest, remarking that while not as BIG as BUXOM WENCHES, her cup size is attractive enough, and uses its tentacles to fondle her breast, and despite Tokine screaming at him to stop, the Ayakashi laughed as Tokine's nipples hardened and she is being aroused against her will.

"NO!"

"Oh…look at that…"

"STOP!"

"Why should I…?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"But your nipples are getting hard…"

"LET ME GO!"

"How about DOWN THERE…?"

The Ayakashi snickered even louder as he uses its tentacles to remove her lower garment until she is exposed, and as he is about to violate her THERE, Yoshimori slowly went into blind rage, seeing that Tokine is being violated, and his Zekai was activated, and somehow he is able to fight off the venom's effects, and began to kill off the Ayakashi within his vicinity, setting Tokine free and the Ayakashi who molested Tokine is the only one left, and he began to beg for mercy, as he is terrified at the aura that Yoshimori is displaying.

However, Yoshimori was so enraged that he ignored the Ayakashi's pleading, and slowly tortured him by ripping his limbs in a brutal fashion, and by then Sen and Dai arrived as they were sent here for support, and after witnessing it, the two restrained Yoshimori and tried to talk some sense in to him, urging him to calm down and not get out of control.

"Whoa!"

"Yoshimori!"

"Stop!"

"Calm down!"

"Ease up!"

"Don't lose control!"

"You already pinned him down!"

"Stop already!"

Tokine stepped forward and urged Yoshimori to calm down, telling him that she is okay, and soon Yoshimori calmed down as his zekai dissipated, and he looked down in shame, as he failed to protect her, but she hugged him and said he is not to be blamed, and as the Ayakashi attempted to escape, Sen and Dai stopped and defeated him.

They gave Tokine her clothes as she blushingly dresses up and after making sure that there are no more Ayakashi, the four left and headed home. Sen and Dai noted Yoshimori's ashamed look and they tried to assure him that he is not at fault about Tokine being violated and all.

"Hey…"

"Don't feel bad."

"But…but…"

"You did nothing wrong."

"Tokine is fine. That's what matters."

"Still…"

"Come on…don't let it bother you."

"He's right, Yoshimori. Look forward to tomorrow."

As the four tens left the academy, an unseen character is seen lurking close by, and the eyes focused on Tokine, and you can tell that the unseen character appeared to have taken an interest in her, especially after seeing Tokine nearly got violated, and soon departed and vowed to return again should Tokine show up.

-x-

Upon arriving home, **Tokiko Yukimura** asked how things went, and as Tokine's assistant told her what happened, Tokiko berated Yoshimori, chastising him for letting her granddaughter getting molested by an Ayakashi and called him a LOUSY boy who could not even defend a girl.

Tokine stared at this and tried to tell her grandmother to stop, but Tokiko said that Yoshimori is not suited to be heir if he cannot stop a few Ayakashi that molested Tokine, and told her granddaughter that she should not be paired with a GOOD-FOR-NOTHING weakling like Yoshimori.

The situation worsen as Shigemori heard this and verbally confronted Tokiko, telling her not to put the blame on Yoshimori, and reasoned that despite him and Tokine having kekkai, the two are outnumbered and that Yoshimori did his best in protecting her.

Soon the two began trading insults to one another.

"OLD BITCH!"

"WHITE-HAIRED ASSHOLE!"

"MISS MENOPAUSE!"

"IDIOTIC IMPOTENT ASSHOLE!"

"AN OLD HAG WITH WHITE PUBIC HAIR!"

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN MASTURBATE PROPERLY!"

"WHY YOU SON OF A…!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Yoshimori quietly went inside his house, and Tokine did the same, ignoring their grandparents who continue to bicker, while Sen and Dai sweat-dropped as they wonder if they should pacify them or leave them alone.

"Dai…"

"What?"

"Should we…?"

"No…we better leave them…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…it's not part of our assignment."

"Fine."

"Let's go."

-x-

Meanwhile, the Night Troop settled to a new headquarters, and outside, Masamori is glancing at the skies, as it was still night time, and it shows that he continues his duties and is now pondering his next move, as he has a feeling that Ogi may have played a hand in conspiring with Koguburo that led to the death Gen, and now he is planning to expose him.

All he needed now is proof, and Atora asked him what is he thinking, and after being told, she expressed support in finding out if Ogi is involved in Gen's death. She slowly realized that Ogi may be the reason why Koguburo was able to pin down Yoshimori and the others which led to Kaguro murdering Gen, and she expressed anger towards Ogi and want to confront him.

However, Masamori urged her to restrain herself and not confront him until they have evidence, and once they have one, and show it to Ogi, and if Ogi is shown to be shaken by the evidence, then they can make their move, and Atora was forced to hold herself back, yet he assured to her that Gen's death will finally be avenged.

"Patience, Atora."

"…"

"We will expose him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Once we have proof, and if he shows signs of being guilty…then we can make our move."

"…fine…"

"For now…let us do our usual thing."

"Okay, captain."

After that, Masamori told one of his aides to have the Night Troop members assembled as they are going to do their routine patrol. He then asks Atora if Sen and Dai are at the Sumimura house, which she nodded, and she asks him if sending Sen and Dai to stay over at Yoshimori's house is a good idea, in which he nodded, saying that with Gen dead, Yoshimori and Tokine would have to double their efforts, and felt that the two would be needing some help.

Moreover, he felt that it is wise that Sen and Dai working with Yoshimori and Tokine would be helpful in their training and that until the true culprit is exposed, he will remain in the4 sidelines supporting Yoshimori and Tokine behind the scenes, which Atora nodded in agreement.

"So sending Sen and Dai to Yoshimori is a good thing?"

"Yes."

"I wonder…"

"Their ability may not be suitable for offense…but it would be a big help for Yoshimori."

"Hmm…you do have a point…"

"So for now things stand."

"Okay, captain."

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not action showed here, the drama makes up for it while foreshadowing the event that is about to happen.

I borrowed some elements from the manga that took place after the final episode of the anime, such as Masamori investigating Oji's treachery, and Sen and Dai moving in at Yoshimori's home to act as students to assist him…

The unseen character makes a brief appearance and will play a role here in the upcoming chapters…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Yoshimori tries to improve himself as Tokine's protector, and romance started to develop, which makes Tokine feel awkward…yet this would mean Tokiko would get annoyed…

More Ayakashi show up while the unseen culprit continues to observe Tokine from behind the scenes…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. Aftermath

**Perverted Possesion**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by x and Sunrise

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see what went on after that incident involving Tokine, as Yoshimori tries to move on after what happened...

Expect some dramatic and spice of life moments here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Yoha**_

A few days later, things went well at school, as classes went on as usual, though Yoshimori is still upset at being unable to stop the Tako Ayakashi from molesting Tokine, and during lunch break he would hang out at the rooftop to sulk, blaming himself for what happened, and on top of that, Tokine's grandmother still chastises him for being a WIMP.

Sen and Dai found him and they accompanied him, comforting him as well as telling him to stop blaming himself, stating that Tokine did not suffer any wounds of any sorts, and that all that matters is that she is safe and sound, and they even reminded him that Gen Shishio would berate him if he were still alive if he were to see Yoshimori sulking so shallow.

"Geez…"

"Get over it!"

"Tokine is fine…so no worries!"

"You beat the Ayakashi, so it's even now."

"Shihio would give you a dressing down if he were alive and sees you like this."

"Yeah…you normally would act tough and pick yourself up after!"

"So come on, Yoshimori!"

"Yeah!"

Yoshimori sat up and berated the two, telling them to stop using Gen as an excuse, but both Sen and Dai pointed out that if Gen were still alive and see Yoshimori sulking like that he would likely berate him for real, and they said that they are using it as an example to help Yoshimori move on and move forward, not letting one little incident pull him down like that.

The two even said that they are here and are going to assist Yoshimori and Tokine in any way they could, and will see to it that the incident like what happened to Tokine won't happen again, and they promised that they would do all they could to prevent that kind of incident from repeating again in the future.

"Look…"

"What are we to you?"

"We were sent here to assist you."

"And over time we see you as comrades…"

"…and friends…"

"So what are friends for?"

"We'll help you no matter what."

"And that includes Tokine."

Yoshimori was moved by their words, and this somewhat helped him raised his spirits and thanked the two for talking him out and helped him get back up emotionally, which the two smiled and said that it is nothing, and out of humor, they urged Yoshimori to tell Tokine his feelings if he really cares about her, which caused him to blush.

Dai and Sen told him to do so yet Yoshimori is still having doubts, worried that she might turn him down after what happened recently but the two told him to face it and said that there is a possibility that she might reciprocate his feelings, and Yoshimori asks if they are sure, which Sen and Dai said that they can't be certain but it could be possible.

"Well…"

"There's no way of telling…"

"It'd be best if you tell her…and hear what she says."

"If Tokine wants to date you…good."

"But if she wants only to be friends…so be it."

"Don't be discouraged if you were to be turned down."

"It's not the end for you."

"That's right."

By then the bell rang which signals the end of lunch break, and the trio got up as they are leaving tje rooftop to head back to their respective classrooms, and there Dai and Sen glanced at Yoshimori, as he looked like he is still problematic in a way, which they believe that Yoshimori is considering the advjse yet appeared undecided.

The two glanced at each other as they wondered if they did the right thing in butting in on his personal life, which Sen wondered if this is okay, but Dai said that it is since Yoshimori is their comrade and it is right to help him in whatever capacity they could offer, be it against the ayakashi or domestic life in and out of Karasumori Academy.

"So, Dai…"

"What?"

"Did we do the right thing? Advising him on THAT?"

"So?"

"We're supposed to assist them in facing the Ayakashi…and yet…"

"They're our comrades…and friends…and we help them…be it during work or in everyday life…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

-x-

At the high school section of Karasumori Academy, Tokine is doing well at class, and she does not seem to display any trauma following that incident, though it is still quite fresh in her memory, and she does her best to move past that incident and move forward as she does not intend to let that intimidate her into a PSTD-like moment.

Her two classmates then took the opportunity to talk to her while classes is on a break, and with the three girls are the only ones inside the classroom at the moment, the two classmates asked Tokine what is the deal between her and Yoshomori, as they told her that they noticed that she and Yoshomori are always walking together home after classes.

Tokine told them that she and Yoshomori are childhood friends and nothing more, though her two female classmates sensed that this is more than just that, and said that they suspected that Yoshimori intend to woo her, causing her to blush a bit and tells them that is so farfetched, yet the two girls pointed out that Yoshomori always waiting for her at the school gate is one of the signs.

"Well…he always stood outside the gate…"

"It's like he acts as a chaperone."

"So? Friends are like that."

"But Tokine-san…"

"We think that this is more than just that."

"If you ask me, Tokine…"

"That Yoshimori…"

"What?"

Moreover, the girls said that they find Yoshomori somewhat cute, and they urged her to at least go on a date with him and see if he is a potential suitor or not, and while Tokine would normally brush off the comments like she did in the past, for some reason she seemed to blush deeper and could not help but feel a bit embarrassed at the thought of Yoshimori's image popping inside her mind, and she shook her head and told her two classmates to knock it off.

"Look!"

"You're blushing"

"No! I'm not!"

"See?"

"That means you like him…"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Tokine?"

The two girls glanced at each other and sensed that Tokine seemed to harbor some feelings for Yoshimori, but then their conversation is interrupted when their classmates arrived after taking a break, and by then the next teacher showed up and tells them that the next subject is about to commence, which Tokine mentally sighed in relief as she can now concentrate on other matters that do not involve Yoshimori.

-x-

About a few hours later, classes ended, and Tokine is heading for the school gate as she recalled that Yoshomori would be there and she wondered if he is going to wait for her again, and to her surprise he is there, but unlike before, he appeared to be a bit...silent, looking at the ground, and is somewhat sullen-looking.

She can tell that Yoshimori is still blaming himself for what happened and she can understand why, and she approached and greeted him like she usually does every time they meet up after school, and tells him to get over it as she tells him that he is not at fault and she does not blame him for that.

"Yoshimori…"

"…"

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"I'm not upset at you or anything."

"But…"

"It's fine. Really."

"…"

Not far, Dai and Sen are there, watching Yoshomori and Tokine interact, and they wondered on where this would lead to and whether Yoshimori would tell her his feelings, though they have a feeling that this might take quite a while, and though Sen felt that they should leave the two alone, Dai said that they should hang around for now since there is a possibility that the enemy might strike even at daytime.

"Seriously, Dai?"

"Yes. You heard boss Masamori."

"…"

"Remember what happened? The Ayakashi caused a ruckus at the academy by disguising as humans…who knows they might attack innocent people there."

"Well…"

"Besides, orders are orders."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

As Sen and Dai walked and kept their distance, the scene shows that Yoshimori is avoiding eye contact with Tokine, as he is still ashamed at what happened to her, and she can tell why, and though she seemed to brush off what her classmates told her, Tokine decided to help him ease the emotional pain from him, and held his hand as she invited him to attend an event.

Tokine told Yoshimori that there is a convention where cakes and sweets are being displayed, and tells him that he might learn some new techniques in baking cakes, and Yoshimori is surprised at what he is told, and he asks her if she is fine with it.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But…"

"It's okay. I'm doing this as a way to thank you for helping me."

"Well…I…"

"Besides…if it would help you get over that incident…I don't see why not."

"Thanks…"

"Sure."

Tokine smiled and said that it is okay and that this would help him get over about what happened, and Yoshimori blushed while staring at the ground, feeling ashamed, but then she gently hugged him and said that she does not blame him for what happened and tells him that she appreciates his concerns and for constantly looking out for her well-being.

She also tells him that as long as he does his job, she will forget everything else, and reminded him that the convention would take place on Saturday, and it will be held at morning. Yoshimori nodded as his spirit has been raised and he appeared to have recovered.

Dai and Sen sighed in relief, seeing that Yoshimori is back to his old self, and now he can focus on what he does best. They then saw something awkward took place, as a five-year old boy is seen running from his nanny, and accidentally bumped onto Tokine, causing her to fall onto Yoshimori, and the two teens fell to the ground.

Yoshimori managed to cushion her fall, but then their lips locked onto each other, causing the two to accidentally get their first kiss. Dai and Sen stared wide-eyed in surprise. And Tokine slowly gets up, blushing upon realizing that she got her first kiss, and so was Yoshimori.

Daid and Sen approached the two and asks them if they are okay, but the other two teens were so shocked that they could not reply to their comrades' queries.

"Hey!"

"Are you two okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Yoshimori!"

"Tokine!"

"…"

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not action showed here, the drama makes up for it while foreshadowing the event that is about to happen.

I borrowed some elements from the manga that took place after the final episode of the anime, such as Masamori investigating Oji's treachery, and Sen and Dai moving in at Yoshimori's home to act as students to assist him…

Dai and Sen tried to help Yoshimori and Tokine…and somewhat succeeded...

And Yoshimori and Tokine's FIRST KISS...though accidental...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Yoshimori tries to improve himself as Tokine's protector, and romance started to develop, which makes Tokine feel awkward…yet this would mean Tokiko would get annoyed…

More Ayakashi show up while the unseen culprit continues to observe Tokine from behind the scenes…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. The Invisible Pervert

**Perverted Possession**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left, as Tokine and Yoshimori try to move on after what happened, such as the accidental first kiss they got…

And a glimpse of this fic's antagonist will be highlighted…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **3:**_ ** _Mienai Hentai-sha_**

The next day, Tokine woke up and sat on the bed, and is ready to look forward to today's events, and as she is about to get off her bed, her familiar, Hakubi, came to greet her, where he greeted her good morning, and while she nodded, he tells her that they are going to have a day off and suggested that she go to a park to unwind so as to refresh her mind.

As Tokine liked the idea, Hakubi suggested to avoid Yoshimori as he has a feeling that he'll drag her to another cake convention, and she went still as something made her recall something, and Hakubi blinked his eyes at his mistress, and began to rouse her as she went unresponsive.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Hey, honey..."

"…"

"Are you spacing out...?"

"…"

Hakubi tried to shake her but she did not reply, as the memories of yesterday's events played in her head, much to her embarrassment, as she could not believe that her first kiss was taken…by Yoshimori, even though it was accidental in nature.

 _ **\- FLASHBACK -**_

Dai and Sen sighed in relief, seeing that Yoshimori is back to his old self, and now he can focus on what he does best. They then saw something awkward took place, as a five-year old boy is seen running from his nanny, and accidentally bumped onto Tokine, causing her to fall onto Yoshimori, and the two teens fell to the ground.

Yoshimori managed to cushion her fall, but then their lips locked onto each other, causing the two to accidentally get their first kiss. Dai and Sen stared wide-eyed in surprise. And Tokine slowly gets up, blushing upon realizing that she got her first kiss, and so was Yoshimori.

Dai and Sen approached the two and asks them if they are okay, but the other two teens were so shocked that they could not reply to their comrades' queries.

"Hey!"

"Are you two okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Yoshimori!"

"Tokine!"

"…"

"…"

Unfortunately, Tokine's grandmother happened to pass by and misunderstood the scene, and she approached Yoshimori and use her abilities to pummel Yoshimori, accusing him of seducing and molesting her granddaughter.

Tokine stared wide-eyed at the scene and tries to pacify Tokiko, but she would not relent as she continued to physically and verbally berated Yoshimori for being perverted.

"Grandmother, stop!"

"No, Tokine...this pervert must be thought a lesson!"

"Yoshimori did not..."

"Don't try to defend this lecher! He forced himselr to steal a kiss from you!"

"It was an accident!"

"So now you are covering this brat!"

"That is not...!"

"Are you engaging in perverted activities with this boy?"

Dai and Sen saw this and decided to intervene, where they physically separated Tokiko from Yoshimori and told her that it was an accident, explaining in detail the circumstances of what happened, yet she refused to believe them and accuses them of conspiring with Yoshimori to have him GET A SCORE with Tokine, and the two boys vehemently deny the accusations and stood with what they said.

"You are wrong."

"We saw the whole thing!"

"A little boy pushed Tokine and fell onto Yoshimori. Everything else was accidental in nature."

"Yoshimori would not go that far."

"We stood with our words."

"Those two did nothing indecent."

"And that is that."

"Really."

Seeing that the boys appeared serious and showed no hints of lying, Tokiko is forced to relent and tells Tokine that they are going home. As Tokine glanced at Yoshimori, her grandmother tells her not to hang out with Yoshimori, saying he is probably having ulterior motives just to get close to her, such as planning to take her to bed.

Tokine tries to rebut but is told to go home right away.

"We are going home, Tokine!"

"What?"

"Right this minute!"

"You can't...!"

"I mean it!"

"But..."

"Now, Tokine!"

"..."

After that, the Yukimura grandmother and granddaughter left, and both Sen and Dai comforted Yoshimori, who is stunned to respond, as he still realized that he unintentionally took Tokine's first kiss.

 _ **\- END FLASHBACK -**_

Tokine blinked her eyes as she can hear Hakubi nearly screaming out, and she saw her familiar trying to rouse her, and she sighed as she realized that she has been spacing out too long over recalling that MOMENT, and she tells Hakubi that she is okay now and he should stop worrying, saying that she is perfectly fine.

While Hakubi is relieved, he tells her that he believed that Yoshimori may be trying to seduce her after stealing her first kiss, but Tokine said that it was accidental, which Hakubi said that Tokiko sees this otherwise and even went far as telling him that Yoshimori might try to steal Tokine's VIRGINITY in secret while they are alone.

Tokine stared wide-eyed and her face flushed red upon hearing what Hakubi said about what Tokine told him last night.

"What...?"

"You heard me, honey..."

"Grandmother said that...?"

"Yeah..."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I can't believe it...what was grandmother thinking?"

"Well..."

Tokine sighed as she tells Hakubi that Yoshimori would not stoop THAT low and he is quite a gentleman and is assured that he won't do anything like that of the sort, so she tells Hakubi to knock off the exaggerated worries and such.

Hakubi sighed, yet he sees that Tokine is okay so he leaves right away, while Tokine went to the bathroom to take a shower, as she needs to refresh herself, and as she left her bedroom, she did not notice that something is lurking near her bedroom window, eyeing Tokine, and appeared to have a fixated look of observation.

About 15 minutes later, Tokine came back in, and locked the door, where she noticed that the window was slightly opened, and wondered if she left it opened or not, yet she opted not to brood over it and removed the towel from her body, sat on the bed naked and she is about to get some clothes. She wondered what to expect today as it is Saturday today, and recalled that she is due to meet up with Yoshimori and take him to a cake convention.

By then Tokine slowly felt drowsy as she thinks she still lacked sleep and tries to get up, only for her to slowly lay on bed. She became soundly asleep and looked serene.

However, her legs slowly parted ways and her left hand moved and began to touch and breasts, and her fingers began to slowly pinch her nipples, where moments later it is shown that they hardened. Her fingers on her right hand moved down and touched her BUSH, where she performed a _**Ketsu**_ , then performed a _**Metsu**_ , and now her pubic area was clean-shaven.

There her fingers began to explore her clitoris, which her hips slowly began to move before her middle fingers went inside her WOMANHOOD and explore herself. Several seconds later a soft moan can be heard from her lips, as her fingers continued to explore her WOMANHOOD, and soon her action increases, as her fingers started to move in and out of her in systematic speed.

Her hips started to move up and down while her legs spread as she continued to touch herself there, and from the looks of it, Tokine does not seemingly be aware of what she is doing, as she is asleep yet she can feel pleasure enveloping her body.

Tokine started to moan and pant as her hips bucked upward as her fingers further went deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, increasing the pleasure. The action went on for several minutes, and you can see Tokine spreading her legs further as feminine fluids gushing out, her nipples are hard, and her breath is getting erratic.

After a few more moments, she reached her first orgasm, and moaned softly but long, as her body shuddered in pleasure, and then she went still, her fingers remained inside her WOMANHOOD. AFTER SEVERAL SECONDS, Hakubi came in, using a technique to pick the door lock and is surprised to see Tokine naked and in a compromising position, but then he caught a familiar scene and held his breath before opening the electric fan and aimed it at Tokine's direction.

There the wind somewhat helped matters as Hakubi began to rouse Tokine from her slumber, and soon she woke up, where she appeared drowsy at first before staring in surprise at seeing her fingers inside her WOMANHOOD. There Hakubi told her that a sedative-like scent came inside her room and knocked her asleep.

He then asked her why she MASTURBATED like that which she denied it at first until she felt the after-effects of the orgasm she felt, and she said that she did not recall doing such things, and there Hakubi slightly sense a faint presence nearby, and when he asked her if she did that on purpose, she honestly deny it. There he realized that Tokine was possessed by an Ayakashi and uses her body to do indecent things.

Tokine stared in shock upon hearing it, and upon seeing the evidence on her bed, and her fingers inside her WOMANHOOD, she realized that Hakubi is right. She was possessed by an Ayakashi and make her violate herself, and this made her upset…and angry.

Hakubi then tried to calm her down, though with some difficulty before managing to calm her down.

"Who...would dare...do that...to me..."

"Easy...calm down..."

"But, Hakubi..."

"I'll try tracing the scent...you just relax, okay?"

"But..."

"Trust me."

"..."

"Good."

Tokine clenched her fist as she vowed to find this Ayakashi and make him pay for using her body to do perverted things, but then she glanced at the window where she saw Madara roaming by, and Hakubi asks him why is he here.

Madara said that he and Yoshimori sensed an Ayakashi near here and felt that the Ayakashi might be targeting someone. Tokine realized that if Yoshimori were to find out about what happened here, he might throw a fit and go reckless, so she tells Madara that everything is fine here, and Madara nodded as he takes his leave to continue finding the Ayakashi.

Hakubi asks her why the white lie, and she tells him that she can't let Madara find out what happened here, or else Yoshimori would throw a fit and find the Ayakashi and make him pay. Hakubi sighed as he asks why would Yoshimori would resort to that, and she tells him that he really gets mad if an enemy lay a harm on her and he does not want that to happen again like in the past.

"Really, honey?"

"Yes. I don't want Yoshimori to get into that sort of situation."

"Don't you think you're giving him a head start or something?"

"For now, Hakubi."

"So then...?"

"Keep this a secret."

"Oh, fine."

"..."

Hakubi sighed and consented to his mistress' wishes, and after that, Tokine dresses up, took breakfast and went outside, where she meet up with Yoshimori, asking him how the search is, which he said that so far he was unable to find the Ayakashi's aura, having lost it.

She mentally sighed in relief seeing that he has not suspect anything and is considerate towards his feelings and she tells him that she is taking him to the cake convention she promised, which he realized that he forgotten about it, and she smiled and said that he should keep his stomach in check as they are only going to watch the convention, not going there to have a buffet.

"Now then..."

"Huh?"

"We're going there, right?"

"Right."

"Then stop drooling when we get there, we are to visit, not dine. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Let's go."

"Okay."

By then Tokiko saw this and starts to get on the teens' cases, telling Tokine she should not hang out with someone like Yoshimori, but she was told by her granddaughter that there is no rivalry between herself and Yoshimori, so they are free to hang out, and Tokiko verbally made it known that she is against it, and Yoshimori sighed as the two females began berating over it.

However, a flying cockroach came and landed on Tokiko's nose, and this caused her to go into panic, and so is Tokine, as she hugged Yoshimori and pleaded to him to kill the cockroach right away, which he hesitantly nodded as he is trying to find a way to kill it without hitting Tokiko, but he tells her to stop shaking him as he might hit Tokiko by accident.

"Hey!"

"Kill it, Yoshimori!"

"Stop shaking me!"

"Just hit it already!"

"I might hit your grandmother!"

"Hurry before it fly towards me!"

"Whoa! Tokine!"

"Kill that roach...now!"

Amid the situation at the Yukimura compound, the unseen culprit continued to observe the scene, its gazr fixated on Tokine, and it appeared to have an interest in her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the unexpected Tokine scene make up for it, as the antagonist makes a brief cameo…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Tokine and Yoshimori go on a date, but the unseen antagonist attempts to crash in…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed...


	4. The Swarm Assault

**Perverted Possession**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left, as Tokine and Yoshimori struggled to deal with a swarm of cockroaches pestering their way out…

And more glimpses of this fic's antagonist will be highlighted…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **4:**_ ** _Mure ni Yoru Bōkō_**

At the gates of the Yukimura residence, pandemonium struck as a flying cockroach came and landed on Tokiko's nose, and this caused her to go into panic, and so is Tokine, as she hugged Yoshimori and pleaded to him to kill the cockroach right away, which he hesitantly nodded as he is trying to find a way to kill it without hitting Tokiko, but he tells her to stop shaking him as he might hit Tokiko by accident.

"Hey!"

"Kill it, Yoshimori!"

"Stop shaking me!"

"Just hit it already!"

"I might hit your grandmother!"

"Hurry before it fly towards me!"

"Whoa! Tokine!"

"Kill that roach...now!"

Yoshimori was getting a bit jittered as he could not concentrate on focusing in getting rid of the cockroach with Tokine physically distracting him, and Tokiko was paralyzed with fear as the cockroach remained on her nose, and she screamed at Tokine to do something, and Tokine in turn tells Yoshimori to do something, which he told her to stop shaking him as he could not focus his kekkai if she keeps on distracting him.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Whoa!"

"DO SOMETHING!:

"I'm trying!"

"JUST KILL THEM!"

"I can't if you keep shaking me!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST VAPORIZE THEM!"

"Geez, Tokine!"

Tokine slowly stopped her actions as Yoshimori can finally concentrate and uses his kekkai to trap the cockroach inside the barrier by using Metsu, and moving somewhere else, he finally uses the Ketsu, which the insect is disintegrated, and nothing else is left.

Tokine sighed in relief, and Tokiko was relieved, yet she still disapprove that her granddaughter hanging out with Yoshimori and she orders her to go to her room, and there Tokine reprimands her grandmother for being ungrateful, yet Tokiko reiterated that the Shigamura family are rivals to the Yukimura family, and thus she urged her granddaughter not to mingle with her rivals, which she disagrees.

"Tokine! Get away from that boy and go to your room!"

"Gosh, grandmother...show some gratitude to Yoshimori!"

"He is your rival! You should not mingle with him!"

"Give it a rest, grandmother!"

"I mean it!"

"At least be nice to Yoshimori..."

"We are not supposed to be nice to our rivals!"

"Goodness..."  
However, hilarity ensued when a swarm of cockroaches came flying, and landed all over Tokiko's head, including her face, causing her to shriek and get paralyzed in fear. Tokine became very petrified and hugged Yoshimori, telling him to kill them all now, shrieking, and shook him quite violently. Yoshimori tells Tokine to calm down as he would try to trap them all without scattering them.

However, this did little to calm her down as the sight of the swarm caused her to panic in a violent way.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Whoa!"

"DO SOMETHING!:

"I'm trying!"

"JUST KILL THEM!"

"I can't if you keep shaking me!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST VAPORIZE THEM!"

"Geez, Tokine!"

By then Dai and Sen passed by, having heard the screaming, and there they saw what is going on and asked Yoshimori what just happened, and after being told, Dai sighed and tells Yoshimori and Tokine to leave the insects to him and Sen, and tells him and Tokine to go on with their business, which Yoshimori asks Sen if he is sure, which Sen smiled and nodded.

Sen asked Dai if he is sure about this, and Sen said that they fought Ayakashi a lot, so cockroaches won't be a problem, which Dai stared at the shrieking Tokiko and asked Sen if this is going to be okay.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"It'll be fine."

Sighing, Sen nodded as he and Dai are getting ready to deal with the problem, which Yoshimori took Tokine's hand and started walking while the barrier is still in place, and he tells her to relax as the cockroaches won't get inside, yet she remained terrified as she held his hand tightly, which he sweat-dropped, seeing that she need to get over her fear over the roaches.

Tokiko screamed at Yoshimori, ordering him not to take Tokine anywhere, but she shrieked again as more cockroaches came and covered her face, and started to panic, which Sen and Dai sighed as they urged her to stay still or else they can't capture the cockroaches without spilling the insects's guts all over her body.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Please calm down, ma'am..."

"DO SOMETHING!:

"We're trying..."

"JUST KILL THEM!"

"We can't if you keep shaking like that..."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST VAPORIZE THEM!"

"Oh boy..."

Yoshimori wondered if he should help Dai and Sen to fend off the roaches, feeling that he should at least show some courtesy, but Tokine tells him to let Dai and Sen to deal with the problem, reasoning that Tokiko might do something to ruin their day, and she tells Yoshimori that they need to get going while immediately while Tokiko is distracted.

Though he sees the point, he felt that he couldn't just leave Tokiko behind like that, but Dai and Sen tells Yoshimori to leave everything to them and he should take Tokine on a date, causing Yoshimori to blush and tells them to knock it off, which Dai replied that Yoshomori should take the initiative, though Sen tells Dai not to give Tokine any wrong idea, yet Dai said this is a good thing for the two teens who are about to go on a date.

"Hey...don't tease them like that..."

"Why not?"

"It's like you're giving Tokine the wrong idea..."

"So you're saying that Yoshimori and Tokine going on a date is wrong...?"

"I never said..."

"Well, whatever. Let's focus on those bugs...Yoshimori...let us know if you reached FIRST BASE..."

"Dai!"

"What?"

Yoshimori was blushing deep, too embarrased to say anything and proceeded to take Tokine to wherever place they could go. Likewise, Tokine is also blushing as she realize that taking Yoshimori to the cake convention is also a form of dating, and this is the first time she took a boy to a place, and wondered what to say to him.

Moreover, she also realize that this is also a way to keep him preoccupied, not wanting him to find out that she was temporarily possessed earlier and she unknowingly fondled herself in private. She knew that Yoshimori would throw a fit should he find out about it and find out who made her do THAT.

She then tells Yoshimori that they need to get going, which Yoshimori reluctantly nodded as he leads the way while modifying the kekkai so as to allow them to move without restraining themselves, as he saw that some of the roaches are trying to make its way through the barrier. Tokine was trembling despite the fact that the roaches won't get through.

Yoshimori saw this and comforted Tokine, assuring to her that the roaches won't make their way through the barrier, and urges her to try to get over her fear, saying that they are just insects that can be dealt with since they pose no threat, other than health and sanitary concerns. Tokine struggled to get over her fears, yet all she could do for now is nod in response to his words, which Yoshimori can understand what she is going through.

"Tokine..."

"..."

"It's okay."

"..."

"I got this."

"..."

"Leave it to me."

"..."

As the two teens leave, Sen and Dai began the process of trying to collect and trap the cockroaches that remain on Tokiko's body, but the two teen boys had difficulty as some of the roaches began to swarm them, disrupting their concentration in summoning a kekkai to trap the flying insects. Sen began to complain but Dai urged him to bear with it at the moment.

By then, another member of the Night Troop, Shu, came and saw the scene, asking Sen and Dai what is happening, and when told, Shu offered to help, which Sen and Dai appreciated it, telling him to do something to distract the roaches who are distracting them from summoning a kekkai.

"Want me to help out?"

"Yes!"

"We could use some help!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Anything!"

"Just fry these critters!"

"Okay!"

Come on!"

"Hurry!"

As the trio began to get to work, Shu uses a technique to entice the roaches to stop harassing Dai and Sen, allowing the two boys to concentrate and use their kekkai to start capturing the roaches, which slowly worked, and Tokiko is slowly getting relieved, yet her hysteria is still in effect, for she continued to tremble in fear due to the insects' presence.

When 80% of the roaches are captured, Dai and Sen uses a technique to disintegrate them while trapped inside the barrier, and Shu commended them for their work, and as Sen is ready to eliminate the remaining 20% of the roaches, trouble brewed anew as a new swarm of roaches appeared, prompting Shu to form a barrier to protect himself and his two comrades.

The trio stared in disbelief that more roaches are showing up and seemingly intend to disrupt the trio teens, and they wondered if this is a coincidence or if someone intentionally sent them here for a reason, as well as realizing that cockroaches only come out in the open at night, and right now it is broad daylight, thus the roaches aren't supposed to come out at this time of the day.

"Hey!"

"What gives?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Um guys..."

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Aren't cockroaches supposed to show up only at night? And they are sensitive to light? Why are they flying in the middle of morning?"

"!"

"!"

Their musings were interrupted when they heard Tokiko screaming in terror as her whole body (save for her face) is covered by cockroaches, and she begged the trio save her, as she appeared to be on the verge of getting a nervous breakdown.

The three boys are now baffled as to why this is happening, and there Shu tells Sen and Dai to get ready, as he tells them that he will lure the roaches away from here while instructing the two to try tracing the source, believing that an Ayakashi is controlling the insects.

"You two..."

"?"

"?"

"I'll try to distract those bugs...you two go and find the source. I believe someone is controlling them."

"What?"

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Sen and Dai appeared reluctant as they felt that they should stay and assist him, but Shu said that he will manage the situation and find a way to keep the roaches occupued and help Tokiko, while he urged the two to find out who is behind this, as he suspected that the roaches are being controlled since the insects do not do this under normal circumstances.

Sen and Dai were hesitant, until persuaded to do as told, and tells Shu to be careful as they prepared themselves to do a stakeout to find out if there is someone nearby controlling the cockroaches.

"Don't mind me...go."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"..."

"..."

"Get going now."

"Fine."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here other than a swarm of roaches going into action, it's pretty much normal here as Yoshimori and Tokine finally went off to their date…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Tokine and Yoshimori go on a date, but the unseen antagonist attempts to crash in…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed...


	5. Roach Rumble and Sensual Ambush

**Perverted Possession**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here trouble continued as the cockroaches tried to go after Shu and Tokiko, while Tokine and Yoshimori finally went ahead with their date, and something unexpected happen which would put our two main characters at risk…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **5:**_ ** _Gokiburigorogoro to kan'nō-tekina machibuse_**

At a waiting shed, Yoshimori and Tokine are there standing, waiting for a bus, and the two teens were slightly conflicted about leaving Tokiko behind as she is being besieged by cockroaches, and wondered if Shu, Sen and Dai could handle such a swarm by themselves given the roaches' vast numbers at the time when she and Yoshimori left.

Yoshimori is tempted to go back and help them, but Tokine, wanting to escape the roaches, held his arm and insisted that Sen, Dai and Shu will handle them, hence there is no need for him to go back, reasoning that Tokiko might pick on him and that she want to attend the cake convention with him, which he asked if she is sure.

"Are you sure, Tokine?"

"..."

"Tokine?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But your grandmother..."

"Shu and the others will handle it. Besides, grandmother might pick on you again once the roach problems are taken cared of."

"Tokine..."

"..."

Yoshimori became unsure about this, as he felt sorry for the elderly woman, but when Tokine assured that the three boys will deal with the problem, Yoshimori felt convinced that the problem would be addressed and agreed with her, and thus he opted not to look back, and when a bus arrived, Tokine led him inside as she tells him that she heard that there will be a cake baking demonstration there, which Yoshimori said that he is looking forward to it.

"A cake-baking demonstration?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"That's what I heard."

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"Really, Yoshimori?"

"Yeah!"

"..."

After that, the bus left, and the two teens have no idea that someone is following them in a discreet way, as the unseen entity is all eyes on Tokine, taking an interest in her and planned on trailing her all the way without arousing suspicion from Yoshimori.

-x-

Meanwhile, at the Yukimura house, Sen, Dai and Shu are having problems as they are facing what appeared to be a swarm of roaches and are surrounding Tokiko, and the three boys stared in disbelief that more roaches are showing up and seemingly intend to disrupt the trio teens, and they wondered if this is a coincidence or if someone intentionally sent them here for a reason, as well as realizing that cockroaches only come out in the open at night, and right now it is broad daylight, thus the roaches aren't supposed to come out at this time of the day.

"Hey!"

"What gives?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Um guys..."

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Aren't cockroaches supposed to show up only at night? And they are sensitive to light? Why are they flying in the middle of morning?"

"!"

"!"

Their musings were interrupted when they heard Tokiko screaming in terror as her whole body (save for her face) is covered by cockroaches, and she begged the trio save her, as she appeared to be on the verge of getting a nervous breakdown.

The three boys are now baffled as to why this is happening, and there Shu tells Sen and Dai to get ready, as he tells them that he will lure the roaches away from here while instructing the two to try tracing the source, believing that an Ayakashi is controlling the insects.

"You two..."

"?"

"?"

"I'll try to distract those bugs...you two go and find the source. I believe someone is controlling them."

"What?"

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Sen and Dai appeared reluctant as they felt that they should stay and assist him, but Shu said that he will manage the situation and find a way to keep the roaches occupued and help Tokiko, while he urged the two to find out who is behind this, as he suspected that the roaches are being controlled since the insects do not do this under normal circumstances.

Sen and Dai were hesitant, until persuaded to do as told, and tells Shu to be careful as they prepared themselves to do a stakeout to find out if there is someone nearby controlling the cockroaches.

"Don't mind me...go."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"..."

"..."

"Get going now."

"Fine."

Sen and Dai left the scene as Shu created a barrier to shield himself as he slowly gets closer to Tokiko as the elderly woman continued to tremble and shriek as the roaches continued to swarm her, and she is too terrified to move, and Shu began talking to her, telling her to calm down, which had little success, as her phobia increases.

There Shu urged her to close her eyes and listen to his voice, saying that he has a plan to get the roaches off her, and promised to bail her out. Despite her situation, Tokiko reluctantly nodded as Shu tells her to stay still as he uses a technique to create a shinigami that turned into a repellant that only harm the roaches, and somewhat succeeded, and there Shu uses a kekkai technique to swat the remaining roaches off her body, then grabbed Tokiko and resumed in creating a barrier to cover them, just as another swarm of roaches came.

Shu watches the scene in bafflement as the roaches try to get through the barrier with no success, and Tokiko trembled in fear despite being protected by the barrier that Shu made. Shu tells Tokiko that it is alright as the barrier will protect them and no roach will get through it.

"Ma'am...please calm down."

"..."

"The barrier will protect us."

"..."

"Sai and Den will find the source and everything will end."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"..."

However, Shu saw more roach swarms approaching and covered the barrier, trying to find a way in, and its sheer numbers covered the barrier and plunges the barrier in complete darkness, and Tokiko became more terrified, and Shu is starting to suspect that someone is controlling the roaches and hoped that Sen and Dai have luck in finding out the source.

However, problem arises as Tokiko is on the verge of getting a nervous breakdown due to her phobia increasing steadily, and Shu urges her to stay calm and assured to her that they will get out of this predicament, though it did little to calm the elderly woman.

He tells her to stay strong yet she urges him to do something, and he promised that he will do whatever he could.

"Do something!"

"I will...just calm down..."

"I don't want to die!"

"You won't..."

"Just do something!"

"Please calm down..."

"I can't take much more of this!"

"Please pull yourself together, ma'am..."

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the convention center where the pastry convention is held, and it was full of people, and as Yoshimori looked around, wondering if he could get a seat for himself and Tokine, Tokine mentally looked back and wondered if she should tell him that an unseen force, possibly an Ayakashi, forced her to fondle herself at her room, but decided not to as she does not want to ruin Yoshimori's day.

Moreover, she realized that this is the first time that she and Yoshimori came to a place alone outside of their duties, and blushed as she wondered if this is a form of date, and wondered if she has any feelings for Yoshimori.

By then he tells her that he will find seats for them which she nodded.

"Tokine...wait here."

"Huh?"

"I'll find some seats."

"..."

"Then we can reserve one."

"Okay."

"Be back in a while."

"..."

After that, Yoshimori went to look for seats for himself and Tokine, and she looked around to see if she could find something that would keep her busy. She can see a lot of people and flocking and this made her wonder if she did the right thing in bringing him here as she did not want to cause Yoshimori some discomfort.

By then Yoshimori came, telling her that he secured some seats for them and she asked him if he is okay, which he nodded, saying that he is glad to be here and thanked Tokine for it, which made her blush and tells him that it is okay.

"I owe it all to you, Tokine.

"Eh...?"

"I appreciate it a lot."

"R-really...?"

"And I'm glad to have you with me."

"..."

"So thank you, Tokine."

"..."

After that, the two teens went to the convention room where the pastry convention commences, and along with the other people, Yoshimori and Tokine watched at how one of Japan's best and delicious cakes are made and what ingredients are used, and for the first time, Tokine seemingly enjoyed the show and slowly gained an interest.

-x-

After an hour or so, Yoshimori and Tokine left the convention room and are carrying bags of pastries that were given to them as giveaways, and Tokine looks on seeing how happy he is as he gets to have cakes and other pastries. She smiled seeing the happy look on his face, but she is also worried that he might find out about what she went through earlier.

Yoshimori then told Tokine that she can have half of the pastries as thanks, and while she politely declines, she was persuaded to accept seeing how generous he is, and she decided to accept it.

"Go on, Tokine...you can have some."

"But...still..."

"It's fine. It's my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you insist, Yoshimori."

"Go on."

"Thanks."

The two teens passed by three restrooms, one for the male, the other for the female, and the third for the disabled. All of the sudden, an aroma of an unknown scent was spread, which the scent is similar to that of a baby cologne, and the fragrance was pleasant, which Tokine and Yoshimori unknowingly took a scent, and by then they stared at each other before they unknowingly entered the restroom for the disabled and locked the door.

Inside, you can see Tokine and Yoshimori hugged each other and started to kiss passionately, and for some reason, they appeared to be unaware of what they are doing, as they began to take off their clothes until they are naked, and resumed kissing.

Yoshimori then began to lap Tokine's nipple until it went hard, while her hand began to caress his SHAVED penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, their bodies are slowly enveloped with arousal and all they have in their head at the moment is to pleasure each other out, and Tokine moaned softly as Yoshimori continued to lap her nipples.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here other than the roach invasion, the comedy and comic relief moments involving Tokiko freaking out make up for it, and now danger lurks as Tokine is once again enthralled by the same scent that struck her at her house…and Yoshimori got roped in and unknowingly fondles her as well.

Looks like the antagonist is nearby and continued to perversely antagonize Tokine and drags Yoshimori for his own perverted leisure.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

An unexpected help came to save Tokiko while pinpointing the source of the roach attacks, while Tokine and Yoshimori continued to pleasure each other while under control, until someone barges in…

See you in June…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed...


	6. Perverted Respite

**Perverted Possession**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as the three teen Night Troop members are dealing with the current situation, but then an unexpected help arrive, and this will shift the tide and the culprit to be revealed.

Meanwhile, Yoshimori and Tokine are also dealing with another problem…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Tōsaku shita kyūsoku_**

The scene shifts back at the front gate of the Yukimura house, where the situation escalated further as more roaches arrived and attempted to force their way through the barrier that Shu made, and so far the roaches are unable to get through, yet they are presistent and are seemingly programmed to go after their targets despite the fact that the roaches cannot stand the sunlight.

However, you can hear Tokiko screaming hysterically as Shu tries to calm her down, which worked a little as the situation worsen every minute.

"Do something!"

"I will...just calm down..."

"I don't want to die!"

"You won't..."

"Just do something!"

"Please calm down..."

"I can't take much more of this!"

"Please pull yourself together, ma'am..."

Inside the barrier, Shu watches the scene in bafflement as the roaches try to get through the barrier with no success, and Tokiko trembled in fear despite being protected by the barrier that Shu made. Shu tells Tokiko that it is alright as the barrier will protect them and no roach will get through it.

"Ma'am...please calm down."

"..."

"The barrier will protect us."

"..."

"Sai and Den will find the source and everything will end."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"..."

However, Shu saw more roach swarms approaching and covered the barrier, trying to find a way in, and its sheer numbers covered the barrier and plunges the barrier in complete darkness, and Tokiko became more terrified, and Shu is starting to suspect that someone is controlling the roaches and hoped that Sen and Dai have luck in finding out the source.

However, problem arises as Tokiko is on the verge of getting a nervous breakdown due to her phobia increasing steadily, and Shu urges her to stay calm and assured to her that they will get out of this predicament, though it did little to calm the elderly woman.

He tells her to stay strong yet she urges him to do something, and he promised that he will do whatever he could.

"Do something!"

"I will...just calm down..."

"I don't want to die!"

"You won't..."

"Just do something!"

"Please calm down..."

"I can't take much more of this!"

"Please pull yourself together, ma'am..."

By then, an unexpected help came as someone arrived and saw the scene, where the person, who turn out to be **Masamori Sumimura** , used his Kekkai techniques and obliterated the roach swarms, clearing everything, and there Shu saw him as he turn off the barrier and approached the Night Troop leader, and he bowed to him in respect.

Masamori nodded and asked what just hapened here, and after bring told, he sensed that something is at work here, and he tells him that they are going to find the culprit and stated thst Sen and Dai will be needing help given what happened a while ago.

"...so we will move out."

"Really, sir?"

"Yes."

"But...what about...?"

"We need to move if we are to flush out the culprit."

"..."

"Let us not waste time."

"Very well..."

By then Masamori saw another swarm of roaches flying their way towards Tokiko, and he uses his Kekkai technique to vaporize them, and there he advises Tokiko to go inside her house and set up a barrier to prevent more roaches from invading her house, which she nodded, and Tokiko hurriedly went inside and set up the barrier, and there one problem is solved, until another swarm of roaches arrived, and are now attempting to breach their way through the barrier that covers the Yukimura house.

Masamori then tells Shu that they are going to trace the source, as he vaguely sensed the energy emanating, and he tells Shu to contact Sai and Den, saying that he has an idea where the source is coming from and who is behind this.

"Shu…contact Sen and Dai."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have a plan."

"Really?"

"Yes…I happened to figure out how to flush our suspect out."

"I see."

"Do it."

"Yes, sir."

Minutes later, Masamori and the trio teen boys are assembled near a sewer hole, located at a nearby alley, and there they saw a swarm of cockroaches are coming out in a single line, and Shu was astonished that the source came from this place.

Both Sen and Dai were also surprised, and wondered why they are targeting Tokiko Yukimura, as they knew that Tokiko rarely gets involved in fighting off ayakashi, and they wondered if Tokiko unknowingly caused a grudge against someone that warrants a situation like this.

"So that's where the roaches came from?"

"I didn't see that…"

"But why target Mrs. Yukimura?"

"Think she did something?"

"Come on! Mrs. Yukimura rarely gets involved in Ayakashi busting…"

"Then why target her instead of Tokine?"

"Maybe he figured that the old lady has a phobia on roaches…"

"Seriously?"

Masamori stared at the sewer hole and had an idea on how to flush out the culprit, and told his three Night Troop members to stand back as he is about to try out a TRICKY tactic that would cause the culprit to expose himself on his own volition.

"Okay, boys…"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Stand back…I'm trying something out… and it's going to be tricky…and unpleasant."

"No way…"

"You mean…?"

"Uh-oh…"

As the three Night Troop members backed away, Masamori took out a pellet and threw it towards the sewer hole, where moments later the roaches scrambled and into a frenzy as they slowly died from the smoke while an Ayakashi came out, clutching his throat as he was being suffocated due to the effects of the pellet smoke as it also acted as an insecticide.

There Masamori trapped the Ayakashi inside a barrier he made, and slowly compresses the barrier which the Ayakashi is slowly being squeezed to death and he begged for mercy. There Masamori began interrogating the prisoner and demanded to know why he is controlling the roaches and why have them invade the Yukimura house, as well as demanding to know if he acted on his own or if someone ordered him to do so.

"Now then…"

"Don't hurt me!"

"Oh?"

"I don't want to die!"

"Then answer my question."

"Say it!"

"Who put you up to this?"

"Um…"

The Ayakashi claimed that he was paid to do it and said that he was only told to do a prank and nothing more, as controlling roaches is all he could do and since he was only paid to send the roaches, he did not question it and did as told.

Masamori was not satisfied with such an answer and demanded to know who hired him to do that, but the Ayakashi was reluctant, if not hesitant, to reveal the one who ordered him, thus Masamori compresses the barrier which squeezes the Ayakashi, causing him to scream in pain, and Masamori demanded an answer on who is behind this.

"Answer me."

"AAIIEEE!"

"Who ordered you to do this."

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"Who?"

"I won't tell!"

For some reason, the Ayakashi has no intention of spilling the beans, and said to Masamori that he cannot say who paid him, or else he would be in danger, but Masamori did not take the alibi lightly and told the Ayakashi that either he reveal the mastermind or die a slow and painful death, as the barrier steadily crushes him.

Shu, Dai and Sen watches on as they saw how Masamori can be ruthless when it comes to interrogation stuff, and there they urged the Ayakashi to reveal who the mastermind is if he does not want to die in such a torturous interrogation.

"You better answer him."

"You don't have a choice here."

"You wanna die?"

"Better answer him."

"Do that and he may spare you."

"Do it."

"Or you'll be sorry."

"We mean it."

"Better hurry up."

Desperate, the Ayakashi used his will power to summon the roaches, which the swarm leaves the Yukimura house and are heading towards Masamori, and the three Night Troop members were taken by surprise upon seeing the oncoming swarm, which they alerted Masamori about the impending danger as the trio braced themselves.

"Hey!"

"Incoming!"

"Boss!"

"We got company!"

"Better hurry up!"

"Or we'll be roach feed!"

"Boss, they're almost here!"

"We need to make a move!"

"!"

However, Masamori smirked as he moved his finger, and the barrier surrounding the Ayakashi moved and began to squeeze the prisoner, and the Ayakashi was starting to get crushed, and screamed in pain, and there the Night Troop leader asked him again the reason for sending the cockroaches towards Tokiko Yukimura, but the Ayakashi claims that he was only paid to do that and nothing else.

Masamori then demanded an answer and asked him who ordered him to do that, but the Ayakashi said he cannot tell him as this was his order, which Masamori suspected that someone is behind this and mentally shrinks the barrier and the Ayakashi is slowly being crushed to death as he screams out while Masamori gave him an ultimatum.

"Answer me."

"AAIIEEE!"

"Who ordered you to do this."

"I don't know!"

"Last chance. Either you answer or I kill you right now."

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"Who?"

"I won't tell!"

By then the cockroach swarm, all flying, are heading towards the Night Troop, and the trio younger teens stared in apprehension as the swarm are almost here, and they braced themselves for an attack and told Masamori that they need to defend themselves or else they'll be smothered by the roaches.

"Hey, boss!"

"Incoming! And they're almost here!"

"Boss!"

"We got company!"

"Better hurry up!"

"Or we'll be roach feed!"

"Boss, they're almost here!"

"We need to make a move!"

"!"

Masamori smirked as he had the barrier crush the Ayakashi, which killed him as a result, and soon the swarm stopped on its tracks and fell to the floor, where Masamori made a huge barrier and trapped all of the roaches before disintegrating them and the threat ended, which Sen, Shu and Dai sighed in relief, and there Masamori said that he sensed that the unknown culprit is targeting someone, and had a feeling that any of the Yukimura family members could be the target.

The three Night Troop members stared at each other and wondered who would want to target anyone in the Yukimura family since only Tokine is involved as she and Yoshimori are the ones doing the job in guarding Kasumori.

Masamori then said that Tokine might fit in and deduced that by targeting her family, the culprit might be planning to use her family just to take a jab at Tokine, which the Night Troop trio wondered if that is the case.

"You think so, boss?"

"Seriously?"

"For real?"

"Yes. That may be the logical answer."

"Whoa."

"Who would…?"

"Tokine might be the actual target…"

"Okay, troops…we go anc check out the Yukimura house and check on the old lady."

After that, the Night Troop head towards the Yukimura house to check on Tokiko and see if she is okay.

-x-

Back at the convention center, the scene shifts inside the restroom for the disabled, where Yoshimori and Tokine continued their passionate kiss, as they are still under the spell of the unidentified fragrance, in which they are unaware of what they are doing, except that all they feel right now is arousal, as they are naked, with Tokine rubbing Yoshimori's SHAVED penis while his finger explored her WOMANHOOD, where both moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

After that, his hands sensually cupped her buttocks as he motions her body to move forward, and as she did so, Yoshimori moved forward, where his hard penis slowly entered her WOMANHOOD, which she moaned softly in arousal, feeling his hard penis rubbing her INSIDES as it vibrated, and there he held her left leg and wrapped it around his hips.

Then Tokine wrapped her right leg on his other hips and slowly straddled him as Yoshimori thrust his hips and his erection throbbed harder and began to rub her ENTRANCE, in which the two teens performed the SUSPENDED CONGRESS, and began to have sex, as he swayed his hips and his hard penis began to move in and out of her ENTRANCE, and the scene zoomed underneath their hips, where you can see their SHAVED crotches interacting, as Yoshimori's SHAFT moved back and forth, his balls moving in a slow but sensual pace.

The scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Yoshimori's penis moving back and forth, its HEAD rubbing her VAGINAL walls which added more arousal, and soon its SHAFT began to go further through, arousing Tokine further.

The action further hardened Yoshimori's penis as he began to thrust a bit hard in an effort to get his organ to go further in, and both teens moaned softly as the pleasure intensifies.

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

Their bodies are enveloped in sensual energy as Yoshimori thrusts his hips as he tries to push his hard penis inside her, which further rubbed the WALLS inside her WOMANHOOD which further arouses her, as she hugged him closer to him as her body is craving for more pleasure, in which she moaned softly as Yoshimori started to lap her nipple, which further hardened and this made her feel more good.

He then held her buttocks as he pushed his erection further inside her and tries to get further in, and he could feel his penis throbbing harder and harder, and with his lips suckling her nipple, Tokine moaned in passion while Yoshimori moaned while suckling her nipple, feeling it hardened further as he thrusts his penis further, feeling her WOMANHOOD giving out sensual energy.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Masamori arrived to help and lent a bit of action, which seemingly solved the roach problem of the Yukimura family, yet they have no idea that this is merely a diversionary ploy, as Yoshimori and Tokine are currently in a bind, and with no one to help them.

Moreover, with Yoshimori and Tokine under the spell of this strange scent, it seems that the antagonist is after something that is more than tormenting the two Kekkai masters, yet the culprit seemed to be fine with it for now, as the two teens are unconsciously screwing each other out..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Yoshimori and Tokine unwillingly continue their passion, another unexpected help came, and this may help shed light on who is behind the sneak attack…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed...


	7. Perverted Interruption

**Perverted Possession**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as the three teen Night Troop members are dealing with the current situation, but then an unexpected help arrive, and this will shift the tide and the culprit to be revealed.

Meanwhile, Yoshimori and Tokine are also dealing with another problem…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Tōsaku shita warikomi_**

The scene shifts back at the front gate of the Yukimura house, where the situation normalizes as the roaches are free from control and leaves, where Tokiko slowly removes the barrier and heave a sigh of relief, and yet she is still terrified of the experience she endured, and looked around to make sure that there are no more roaches around.

Masamori and the three teen Night Troop members arrived and the Night Troop leader asked Tokiko if she is okay, and despite that he is a Sumimura, Tokiko was partially grateful and thanked him for the help, but nevertheless expressed disappointment at the three boys for being useless, which the trio resented and tells her to be at least grateful that she managed to get away from the roaches because of their efforts.

"Hey!"

"That's foul!"

"Be grateful!"

"If not for us you'd be roach food!"

"Show some gratitude!"

"We did our best!"

"Don't be a grouch!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't be a sourpuss!"

Masamori then played the peacemaker and urged both sides to calm down as he asked Tokiko if she has any idea on anyone who would cause this, and Tokiko irrationally claim that the Sumimura patriarch is behind this, and there she irrationally believe that he did this so that Yoshimori can sneak Tokine out and take her to a secret date.

Sen, Shu and Dai took offense to this since they believe that Yoshimori would not stoop to that level and told her not to use him as a scapegoat as Yoshimori would never do that kind of thing just to take Tokine out, explaining that it was Tokine who invited him to go to a convention center.

"Hey!"

"That's foul!"

"Don't take it out on Yoshimori!"

"It was Tokine who invited him to go out!"

"Show some gratitude! Yoshimori would never stoop that low!"

"He would not do something like summoning roaches!"

"Don't be a grouch!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't be a sourpuss!"

At this point, the Sumimura patriarch, **Shigemori Sumimura** , arrived, and overheard what Tokiko said, and he deflected her verbal barb by accusing her of using Tokine to SEDUCE Yoshimori into doing favors so that the Yukimura family would gain an edge over the Sumimura family.

Tokiko took offense to this, and soon the two senior citizens began trading insults as Sen, Shu and Dai watches the scene, sweat-dropping in the process.

"DIRTY OLD MAN!"

"SENILE PROSTITUTE!"

"ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION MAN!"

"MADAME MENOPAUSE!"

"GO JACK OFF! BETTER YET GO OVERDOSE YOURSELF ON VIAGRA PILLS!"

"YOU OLD HAG! USE A VIBATOR ON YOUR CROTCH!"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT?"

"BRING IT ON!"

Masamori then asked the trio boys if they know where Yoshimori went, and which Shu said that Yoshimori is with Tokine and they went to a convention center that features pastries, and Shigemori urges Masamori to tell Yoshimori to stop the foolishness and concentrate on his Kekkaishi duties, but Masamori advises his grandfather not to impose too much on Yoshimori, which the elderly man was surprised at hearing this.

By then Madarao and Hakubi are seen passing by while talking, in which Hakubi unknowingly revealed Tokine's experience about what happened to her earlier as he told Madarao about Tokine being briefly possessed by someone and forced to molest herself, and later being told by Tokine not to tell Yoshimori about this as she does not want him to get into a reckless fit of rage if he were to find out.

Masamori heard this and suddenly felt that something is off and approached Hakubi and asked him about it, and after some persuasion, Hakubi is compelled to tell him what he knows, and as Shu asked why, a worried Masamori tells him that he believed that the roach assault may have been served as a distraction, and based on what Hakubi said, the REAL culprit may be after Tokine...and perhaps even Yoshimori.

The trio stared in surprise upon hearing this, which Masamori said that it started to make sense after the roach assault and Hakubi's mention of a strange scent used on Tokine.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"That's what I suspected."

"Boss…"

"Are you sure?"

"If what you suspect is true…"

"…"

Masamori told the trio to stay here and look around just in case, as he leaves immediately to head for the convention center. He had a feeling that trouble have already commenced and hoped that he is not too late.

-x-

Back at the convention center, the scene shifts inside the restroom for the disabled, where Yoshimori and Tokine continued their passionate kiss, as they are still under the spell of the unidentified fragrance, in which they are unaware of what they are doing, except that all they feel right now is arousal, as they are naked, with Tokine rubbing Yoshimori's SHAVED penis while his finger explored her WOMANHOOD, where both moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

After that, his hands sensually cupped her buttocks as he motions her body to move forward, and as she did so, Yoshimori moved forward, where his hard penis slowly entered her WOMANHOOD, which she moaned softly in arousal, feeling his hard penis rubbing her INSIDES as it vibrated, and there he held her left leg and wrapped it around his hips.

Then Tokine wrapped her right leg on his other hips and slowly straddled him as Yoshimori thrust his hips and his erection throbbed harder and began to rub her ENTRANCE, in which the two teens performed the SUSPENDED CONGRESS, and began to have sex, as he swayed his hips and his hard penis began to move in and out of her ENTRANCE, and the scene zoomed underneath their hips, where you can see their SHAVED crotches interacting, as Yoshimori's SHAFT moved back and forth, his balls moving in a slow but sensual pace.

The scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Yoshimori's penis moving back and forth, its HEAD rubbing her VAGINAL walls which added more arousal, and soon its SHAFT began to go further through, arousing Tokine further.

The action further hardened Yoshimori's penis as he began to thrust a bit hard in an effort to get his organ to go further in, and both teens moaned softly as the pleasure intensifies.

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

Their bodies are enveloped in sensual energy as Yoshimori thrusts his hips as he tries to push his hard penis inside her, which further rubbed the WALLS inside her WOMANHOOD which further arouses her, as she hugged him closer to him as her body is craving for more pleasure, in which she moaned softly as Yoshimori started to lap her nipple, which further hardened and this made her feel more good.

He then held her buttocks as he pushed his erection further inside her and tries to get further in, and he could feel his penis throbbing harder and harder, and with his lips suckling her nipple, Tokine moaned in passion while Yoshimori moaned while suckling her nipple, feeling it hardened further as he thrusts his penis further, feeling her WOMANHOOD giving out sensual energy.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

-x-

At the road, the scene showed that Masamori reluctantly, and secretly, hijacked a motorcycle as he is speeding quite a bit as he is racing towards the convention center for he suspected that the one who hypnotized Tokine into molesting herself may be there and may do it again, and with Yoshimori with her, Masamori suspected that the culprit might use Yoshimori to fondle her.

" _I got to head there…if my suspicions are correct…_ "

What Masamori did not know is that Yoshimori and Tokine are already under the culprit's spell and are SCREWING each other already.

As Masamori sped up towards the convention center, he narrowly avoided some pedestrians, and they shouted at Masamori to speed up elsewhere, though they failed to recognize him because he is wearing a helmet.

"HEY!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"RECKLESS DRIVER!"

"I HOPE YOU GET AN ACCIDENT!"

"DON'T BE A KAMEN RIDER!"

"GO JACK OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"MOTORCYCLE MOTHERFUCKER!"

-x-

Back at the convention center, the scene shifts outside the three restrooms, where several visitors are passing by, and surprisingly, no one is aware of what is happening inside the restroom for the disabled, as no sounds of passion escaped, presumably due to a mesmerized Yoshimori placed a kekkai that prevents sound from escaping so that his passion with Tokine would continue unabashed.

The scene shifts inside, where Yoshimori continued to ROMANCE Tokine, as he had her slanted against the wall and still the two teens are locked in SUSPENDED CONGRESS, his erection going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, and she moaned in pleasure as her body further got aroused and craved for more sensual action.

Though their actions were slow, it helped in making their bodies feel good, and made the sensations feel stronger. In the midst of their actions, Yoshimori was also getting more aroused and tried to get his penisnto go deeper inside her, and as he did so, the sensations got stronger and the two moaned in passion.

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

But in the midst of their action, Yoshimori momentarily loses his grip, causing Tokine fall a bit, but he uses his hips to catch her. This, however causes her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled on Yoshimori's penis, and in turn, the HEAD of his penis went further inside, throbbing harder, which send VERY STRONG jolts of pleasure, and he began to thrust deeper and deeper, arousing them further and this caused her to descend further into sensual rapture as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as both moaned in passion.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The action went on for several minutes, which both Yoshimori and Tokine lost tracked of time, and by then their bodies are starting to reach their limits as her body began to spasm, the INNER WALLS contracting, her heart beating faster, and she is starting to pant. Her senses also became erratic as Yoshimori pulled her hips closer and his erection went further in her, and did a series of DEEP SHOVES, and this made her feel good until she experienced a strong orgasm, in which she could only embrace Yoshimori since she is straddling him while he is holding her hips.

She gritted her teeth as the orgasm is in progress as her whole body underwent a powerful sensation, especially as her WOMANHOOD throbbed while clenching Yoshimori's penis, and there she loses it as she moaned in ecstacy as he can only pant as he continue to thrust his erection in and out of her. He could feel his penis being clenched as he gets to feel a girl's orgasm through his erection.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The sensation also drove him to a frenzy and the scene shifts inside Yoshinmori's penis as you can see WHITISH SUBSTANCES are forming, and began to move upward until it reaches the EXIT of the boy's penis. The scene then shifts inside Tokine's WOMANHOOD, where you can see Yoshimori's penis moving back and forth, and doing deep thrusts, and there you can see the HEAD trying to push forward a bit hard, and there his SEED shoots out, traveling through the INNER WALLS.

His penis shoots out his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and fired about eight shots in every three seconds interval. His organ throbbed very hard as this was the first time he experienced his very first orgasm, and this process lasted almost 40 seconds, and you can see Tokine stared wide-eyed as she can feel the boy's penis unloading his LOAD inside her as he panted while thrusting his hips, trying to get his penis deeper inside her as he unknowingly relish the feel of his first orgasm.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Once his penis was emptied, Yoshimori slowly got a bit tired, and slowly let go of her hips which her legs finally touched the floor, yet her legs spread as his penis is still inside her WOMANHOOD, and is still a bit hard, and throbbed, which the still-mesmerized Yoshimori thrusts a bit which made her moan a bit as she hugged him and wanted the passion to continue.

-x-

Not far from the restroom, Atora of the Night Troop happened to be there by coincidence, as she got an invite and decided to attend, as she has nothing to do and that she was compelled to check out the pastries after hearing the rave reviews from Yoshimori, as well as wanting to try them out by having a free taste, though she intend to by some inside the convention center.

"Wow…Yoshimori-kun wasn't kidding…"

As Atora is looking around the stalls, she has no idea that Yoshimori and Tokine are in a bind as they unconsciously continued their session, which went unnoticed, and that Masamori is on his way there to find the two younger teens, sensing that they are in danger.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Masamori arrived to help and lent a bit of action, which seemingly solved the roach problem of the Yukimura family, yet they have no idea that this is merely a diversionary ploy, as Yoshimori and Tokine are currently in a bind, and with no one to help them.

Moreover, with Yoshimori and Tokine under the spell of this strange scent, it seems that the antagonist is after something that is more than tormenting the two Kekkai masters, yet the culprit seemed to be fine with it for now, as the two teens are unconsciously screwing each other out..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Yoshimori and Tokine unwillingly continue their passion, another unexpected help came, and this may help shed light on who is behind the sneak attack…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed...


	8. To The Rescue

**Perverted Possession**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Kekkaishi**_ is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as Masamori mounts a rescue attempt on Yoshimori and Tokne after making sure that the Yukimura residence is secured after the cockroach incident…

With Atora nearby, the two Night Troop members will mount a search…which will produce some…results…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8: Kyūjo e**_

Not far from the restroom, Atora of the Night Troop happened to be there by coincidence, as she got an invite and decided to attend, as she has nothing to do and that she was compelled to check out the pastries after hearing the rave reviews from Yoshimori, as well as wanting to try them out by having a free taste, though she intend to by some inside the convention center.

"Wow…Yoshimori-kun wasn't kidding…"

As Atora is looking around the stalls, she has no idea that Yoshimori and Tokine are in a bind as they unconsciously continued their session, which went unnoticed, and that Masamori is on his way there to find the two younger teens, sensing that they are in danger.

As she continued to look around, she overheard some visitors, commenting that they saw a teenage boy who seemed to have a talent in being a pastry chef, and Atoroa smiled, as she knew that the teen boy they refer to is Yoshimori himself.

"You saw him?"

"That boy?"

"He is a middle school student…but he has talent…"

"As a pastry chef?"

"He sure is young and full of talent…"

"I'm sure he will become one after college…"

"And he has a lovely girlfriend with him…"

"Indeed…"

Atora then wondered if she should pay Yoshimori a visit and see how he is doing, even though she knows that he has since recovered over the death of Gen Shishio, and that the initiual enemies have been vanquished which Kasumori Academy is safe for now.

By then she saw Masamori running and he found Atora, where he asked her if she has seen Yoshimori and Tokine, and when asked why, Atora blinked her eyes after being told about what happened earlier in the day and just recently.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"This I did not expect…"

"So did I"

"to think that Tokine …"

"Quite a shock ndeed…"

Atora was quite surprised at what she just heard, that Tokine was mesmerized and forced to molest herself, then the Yukimura house being assaulted by cockroaches being controlled by an ayakashi, but then asked what Yoshimori has to do with this, and Masamori said that he suspected that the one who mesmerized Tokine might do the same to Yoshimori, and the Night Troop leader stated that it is possible that the culprit might mesmerize the two teens to molest each other if given the chance.

Atora nodded as she realized how serious this case is and brought out a paper talisman and turn it into a scanning device to see and trace the ayakashi's aura. As she discreetly search the area, the device vibrated and she tells Masamori that she detected an ayakashi's aura, and a kekkai energy nearby, which Masamori suspected that either Yoshimori or Tokine did the kekkai.

"So they are here…"

"Why would they…"

"We need to find them."

"I'm on it."

"Make sure we do not arouse suspicion…"

"Understood."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

The two Night Troop members went ahead and following the device's signal, they soon arrived at the restroom, where they noted that there are three doors:

\- Male

\- Female

\- Persons with disabilities

Masamori took out a pair of paper talisman and had them turn into gas masks and gave one to Atora and they put it on, where Masamori went to the male room, and found nothing. He came out and waited, where Atora came out from the women's room and tells him she found nothing.

As Masamori attempted to touch the door to the disabled room, he felt an invisible barrier, and he sensed that Yoshimori did this and seeing that the hallway is deserted for now, he tells Atora to be ready, as he has a feeling that the culprit could be inside, which she nodded as she is ready for action.

"Atora…they are here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Be ready."

"I am."

"We might face some trouble. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are, captain."

Using a secret technique, Masamori weakens the barrier to the point that he and Atora are able to phase through it, and checking the door, it was locked, so he took out a paper talisman and had it turn into a lock-pick and picked the keyhole until they open it, and once inside, both Masamori and Atora stared wide-eyed in surprise at what they just saw.

The scene shows that Yoshimori and Tokine are laid on the floor, with Yoshimori laying on top, her legs spread and Yoshimori began to thrust his still-hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, and did a series of deep shoves and thrusts, and the female teen Kekkaishi was again on the receiving end as the Yoshimori, still in his aroused state of mind, made love with her again, and this time he is starting to get a bit rough, in a rather gentle manner, the HEAD of his penis began to make its way inside, trying to reach her cervix, which again causes her body to absorb stronger sensual signals and with the minutes passed, her body is now craving for more, her legs spread and draped on Yoshimori's legs, her body involuntarily responded as the pleasure overtook her and she moaned through the session along with Yoshimori.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

Masamori and Atora are surprised at seeing this, and Atora attempted to shake Yoshimori out of his stupor but he paid no attention as all he did was moan while making love to Tokine, and she tells Masamori that Yoshimori doesn't appear to be aware of what he is doing.

The Night Troop leader nodded as he noted that Tokine is also in the same situation, and he looked around to see if the culprit is still here, and he thought carefully on how to rouse the two younger teens from their seemingly mesmerized states.

"This is bad…"

"Captain…"

"It's just like what Hakubi told me…"

"What should we do?"

"I'm thinking…"

"…"

"Think…there has to be a way…"

"Captain…"

The scene shifts to Yoshimori and Tokine, where the action went on for a few more minutes and this time, their SENSUAL ESCAPADE ended, as Yoshimori's body finally reached its limit, and Tokine's body soon reached her final orgasm and it was enough to render her incapable of resisting as her body underwent another EXPLOSIVE PLEASURE, and the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD as you can see the INNER WALLS contracting and Yoshimori's penis deep-shoving and moving faster, then his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, firing about 10 shots, which were whitish and thick, firing in every four-second interval.

His SEED travelled within the INNER WALLS and filled her WOMANHOOD, and Tokine was unable to move as her body is exhausted from having non-stop sex.

However, Yoshimori continued to thrust his hips, and trying to push his penis deeper inside her, causing the two younger teens to moan almost aloud, and both Masamori and Atora became concerned and they had to do something about it, until an idea came to Masamori's mind, as he took out a paper talisman and had it turn into a small bucket, and uses the sink to fill the bucket with water, and glances at Atora, as she tries to shake the two younger teens to get them to stop, but did not work.

"Captain…they're still at it!"

"Move back, Atora!"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps this will wake them up!"

"Eh?"

"Let's hope this would work…"

"You can't…"

"Watch me."

"…"

Masamori tells Atora to back away as he slowly douses the two younger teens with water, and surprisingly, it worked, as Yoshimori and Tokine were slowly woke up from their trance, and they stared wide-eyed at the position they are in and both backed away, and are even more surprised upon seeing Masamori and Atora, and the two teens were confused a the situation that they do not know how to explain.

"Nii-san…?"

"Masamori-senpai…?"

"Huh?"

"Eeek!"

"Whoa!"

"Why am I naked?"

"Me too!"

"What's going on?"

Masamori gave the two younger teens their clothes and told them that someone mesmerized them into DOING THAT, and tells Tokine that Yoshimori was also hypnotized as well, and that the culprit has gotten away, in which Tokine asked how did he know, and Masamori, knowing that Tokine would grill Hakubi if she finds out that he told Masamori about it, made it appear that he blackmailed Hakubi into spilling the beans on what happened to her earlier at her house, and this led him to believe that the culprit would use her and Yoshimori to make the two teens perform sensual acts.

Yoshimori was surprised to hear this and asked Tokine why she did not tell him about this, stating that he could have trace the culprit down but Tokine was ashamed and admitted that she chose not to tell him saying that she does not want to ruin their date and that he might throw a fit if he were to find out about it thus she chose to keep it a secret.

Masamori then urged the two teens to save the discussion for later and they should get dressed as they will leave immediately before they are being seen, and after dressing up, Masamori, Atora, Yoshimori and Tokine sneaked out of the restroom and left the convention center, and proceeded to Atora's apartment, where they began a serious discussion.

-x-

At the apartment, Masamori told Tokine about what happened to her grandmother, stating that the culprit who forced Yoshimori and Tokine to screw each other out planned this as a way to keep anyone from interfering, and while the Yukimura matriarch is saved, he wondered why the assault, until he sees Hakubi and FORCED HIM TO REVEAL WHAT HE KNOWS, and in turn led him to meet with Atora, who coincidentally attended the pastry convention, and this led to them finding the two younger teens.

Yoshimori glanced at his lap, feeling ashamed that he VIOLATED Tokine, but Masamori assured to his younger brother that he was controlled at that time, thus he is unaware of what he did. Though shocked and ashamed, Tokine held Yoshimori's hand and tells Yoshimori that he is not to be blamed, and apologized for not telling him earlier saying that she did not want to ruin their date, which only made Yoshimori feel bad.

"Yoshimori…"

"…"

"Don't blame yourself."

"…"

"I really wanted this date…and I don't want to ruin your day…"

"…"

"So please stop blaming yourself…"

"…"

Wanting to cheer Yoshimori up, Atora brought out the pastries she bought and offered to share it to everyone, which Masamori smiled and said that he has gotten hungry since doing a pest control-style work earlier.

As Atora offered the food, Masamori dig in, though Yoshimori appeared silent, and knowing that he is blaming himself, Tokine gently hugged Yoshimori and tells him that she will forget the incident and would want to move forward, and urges him to do the same, promising that they will catch the culprit and make him pay for what he did to them, which Yoshimori slowly nodded.

"Yoshimori…"

"…"

"Don't blame yourself."

"…"

"I promise we'll get that ayakashi. We'll make him pay for ruining our day…"

"O-okay…"

"So please stop blaming yourself…I'm willing to forget this…at least it was you who DO me and not some ayakashi…"

"Tokine…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Masamori arrived to help his brother and Tokine. The culprit escaped and things went well without incident, but the four of them must keep this incident a secret lest it would cause an argument between the families of the Yukimura and Sugimura…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

As Yoshimori and Tokine attempted to move on, their feelings for another slowly strengthen, and are getting closer romantically…

The culprit makes another attempt to make a pass on Tokine…

Yoshimori encountered some problems…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
